Talk:Gomu Gomu no Mi/Gear Second Techniques
Mistranslation ... again About the "red hook": Seems like Mangastream is again wrong. If it was "hook" the furigana should be フック. But at least in the spoiler script there was "ホーク" - which is "hawk" in english. If Luffy combines Gear and Busoushoku he uses Animal names like the Elephant Gun. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 19:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait until we have a third one, on the slim offchance it's a coincidence. 20:52, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Ask Klobis or somebody. I undid it until we have actual confirmation. SeaTerror 21:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Mangareader has more accurate translations than Mangastream. It makes more sense Red Hawk than Red Hook, as Red Hawk (like Elephant Gun and Snake Shot) has something to do with fireweapons, something constantly showed in Luffy's techniques names.KishinZoro177 21:44, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Keep it Red Hawk, it's the actual name of the attack, make senses, the katakana matches with "redhawk", redhawk is a type of revolver, a gun, like the other attacks of Luffy. Red Hook is a mistranslation, wrong information. Thank you. KishinZoro177 01:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The point was Klobis or somebody was supposed to confirm it. So changed back once again. SeaTerror 20:20, October 28, 2011 (UTC) After doing several comparitive translations and looking at the spellings, I've come to the conclusion that it is indeed "Red Hawk". If you still want to wait for Klobis or Jopfan's view, that's totally fine. 21:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) New Gear Second Anime It seems that for the time being the anime is going to with the gear second in their version, and not use the manga version (in which he uses the gear in only one part of his body). Don't you think that we should add a section that says how he uses gear second in the anime, and maybe even add some images or animations? Strawhat1 14:09, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Jet Rifle in the Manga? {C An anon claims the Jet Rifle was used on Hannyabal in the manga. I though s/he just mistook Jet Gatling for it & undid the edit. I checked Chapter 543 where Hannyabal fought Luffy and found this unnamed technique that resembles Jet Rifle: What do you think? :海賊-姫 01:55, January 23, 2012 (UTC) It's either a 'rifle' or a 'bullet'. Can't tell. Bullet is a straight shot, like Pistol. The spirals on his arm in this picture suggests that he wound it up like he does with Rifle. :海賊-姫 02:05, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah my bad, he doesnt wind up his arm, I checked again. Then it must be rifle. Then should we move Jet Rifle out of the "Anime Only" section? Or leave it there & just mention that it's been used in the manga as an unnamed technique? :海賊-姫 02:25, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I say remove it from that section, its on the manga too. Are you sure this is a Jet Rifle and not a regular Rifle? I don't see much smoke. 02:42, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Read the chapter. He activated Gear Second two seconds ago. Just sayin, this hasn't been the first time Luffy switched in and out of Gears, and I didn't see any smoke here. If you are abslutely sure, then that's fine by me. 23:40, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Luffy does switch in and out of Gears during a fight and there was no smoke when he launch that attack. Not only that, if this was the "Jet Rifle" Luffy would call it out (since it was the first time he use it) and it would be invisible(cause it moves so fast). Luffy didn't say anything and the attack was visible(cause it moves so slow). So the attack was just a regular "Rifle". Now put it back.Kibaou (talk) 04:14, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Wait a minute, that wasn't even a "Rifle" that was just a regular punch. To perform a Rifle Luffy has to wind up his arm. In realtiy we have regular punches that make you twist you arm, like the seiken(in karate) or the corkscrew(in boxing). Go watch episode 446.Kibaou (talk) 02:32, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Fire? How? How does Luffy make fire for his Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk attack? Underwater?! GenkiMan 11:16, January 27, 2012 (UTC) He was covered in a bubble at that time, and leaving the hand in the water does not affect the DF user cause the majority of the body is still covered, so Luffy can still attack while the hand is in water. Evanalmighty 11:27, January 27, 2012 (UTC) i dont think it was fire we cant just belive the cover image , i think we should wait for the anime to show it .11:31, January 27, 2012 (UTC) It was fire, the cover page is fine. 14:53, January 27, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, there isn't a completely logical explanation for fire yet, so just accept that it's fire and move on. 17:23, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Yes there is. The logic is this: Its a fucking manga. Physics do not exist. SeaTerror 17:54, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok sorry, that was basically the point I was trying to make. 17:59, January 27, 2012 (UTC) That was to anybody trying to debate physics in a manga/anime anyway. SeaTerror 18:22, January 27, 2012 (UTC) If it was haki, that would explain Sanji's Diable Jambe. Shotcolla7 21:58, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Haki doesn't equal fire. Sanji's DJ was explained to not be haki. Just write it off as extreme heat and a broken character. 22:10, March 26, 2012 (UTC) It may be on the right track though. Rather than haki producing fire, it could be friction on his arm enchanced by haki, similar to the physics of diable jambe. On the other hand, it could merely be haki taking the form of fire (like how enel could get lightning to look like a thunder god - it wasn't really a thunder god, just lightning in that form.) These are all theories at any rate. We will have to wait for an sbs or luffy-stated asnwer before we really know. Pharap 20:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) "In one area"? I've noticed for a long while in the timeskip part it has always said Luffy can now control just one area of his body. From that picture, it looks more like a misconception. It can very well be his entire body but Oda just drew the smoke on his arm because that's what the reader is supposed to be focusing on. Not only that, but the anime, and the , also shows Gear Second being used on his entire body. Why do we have it as "one particular area", when clearly it's the whole body? 05:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) It's because in every other instance since the time-skip began two years ago, he's been shown using many attacks in Gear Second, with smoke only originating from the limb he's using. See his Jet Hammer used on Decken IX, his Jet Pistol on Wadatsumi moments later. Jet Stamp used on Caesar Clown recently, and Red Hawk on Hody. Really, the only time I recall him using his entire body was briefly against Smoker (in Tashigi's body). 06:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Think of it comparitively when he used it against Rob Lucci and Blueno. He used more or less the same Gear Second attacks (by that I mean punches and kicks) against them as he has recently. Against the CP9 agents, his entire body went through the Gear Second process, while now it is only the designated limb or limbs. 07:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to bump this again, to give one more recent point. I've already pointed out the cover of Chapter 628, which shows Luffy having smoke on more than just his arm. There's also the case for File: Volume 65.png, where smoke is around his body, rather than just his arm. Also, in Film Z, Luffy has Gear Second all over his body. I know the movie is not canon, but Oda did serve as executive producer, meaning he oversees everything and if he doesn't like it, they have to change it to his instructions. An executive producer is basically God to his respective film. Now why would Oda have his character in the manga activate it in only one part, while in his movie have it all over? The "one part" to me is a giant misconception. 20:56, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Gear Second Haki Enhanced Attacks I think this section should be renamed "Busoshoku Koka attacks". Luffy has used others Haki-imbued attacks without turning his limbs black like Gomu Gomu no Pistol against PX-5 or Gomu Gomu no Mace against Caesar. Bad77Wolf (talk) 23:52, December 26, 2012 (UTC) So, what are you thinking about my proposition ? Bad77Wolf (talk) 14:38, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Luffy's arm did turn black against the pacifista. The anime depicted it incorrectly. Re-read the manga. I don't even watch the anime. In the manga, nothing allows to say that his arm turned black. Anyways, during his fight with Caesar, there are other, clear examples of him using Haki-clad attacks without his limbs turning black so I think my point is pretty valid. Bad77Wolf (talk) 15:40, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Agreed, sounds fine to me. In the manga, Luffy's arm isn't visible, so we can't tell if it was blackened or not. Renaming the section sounds fine, unless someone can dispute it. 16:10, January 13, 2013 (UTC) So, it's okay if I make the change ? Bad77Wolf (talk) 20:36, January 15, 2013 (UTC) http://www.imagebam.com/image/b7311a244932357 Oda fixed the darkened fists in the volume release.Ssj7 (talk) 17:57, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Gear Second Buso section Shouldn't be added a Gear Second Buso section completely independent from the base Gear Second section? Because as fas as we know, in this state Luffy's techniques gets burning and explosive properties. It is different from just using Haki in Gear Second, is turning Gear Second completely to a new level. Oda made it clear changing the name pattern of the attacks and showing both Gear Second with Haki techniques (Jet Gatling with Haki is just Jet Gatling with black-hardened Haki fist) and Gear Second Buso techniques (Redhawk and Hawk Rifle display some flames and explosions) to be different. KishinZoro177 (talk) 15:51, August 15, 2014 (UTC) "Gear 2 Buso" was just Luffy entering Gear 2 and using Buso at the same time. For Buso Koka Jet Gatling, it was just "Buso Koka" because he was already in Gear 2 (he used jet pistol a couple of pages earlier). It's definitely not clear, and I think you're reading too much into it - there hasn't been much consistency in Luffy announcing his use of hardening, and Red Hawk was the only attack that clearly involved flames. 16:06, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Anime-only technique: Jet Cannon Does anyone one remember what episode this move was used to counter Chinjao's Buto Kaiten attack? I believe it was 647, also I don't know the Japanese and romanized names of this attack. MrHammer91 (talk) 04:11, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Bump, no one has any idea about this? I can't find much about it on the internet, only on youtube and the episode itself. Jaguar D. Paul (talk) 00:25, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Jet and Hawk series Since the Hawk attacks are slowly growing, should we separate the article into Jet Series and Hawk Series attacks? The sections could be: *Jet Series **Pre-time skip ***Anime only **Post-time skip ***Haki enhanced ***Anime only *Hawk Series **Video Game only What does everyone else think? (Shadoguardian (talk) 04:43, March 24, 2015 (UTC)) Gattling differences Hey everyone, personally I've been trying to work out what the difference is between Buso Koka: Gomu gomu no Jet Gattling, and Gomu Gomu no Hawk Gattling. Both of the descriptions simply call them 'haki enhanced versions of Jet Gattling', but surely there has to be a clearer difference? 11:29, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Seems to be the same technique. I guess Oda hadn't figured out the naming yet during Punk Hazard. 16:54, May 2, 2015 (UTC) I don't think there's a difference. 16:58, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, seems like you could just list one as an alternate name of the other.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:15, May 2, 2015 (UTC) His arms are smoking or steaming before the release of Hawk. I would theorize that it's a combo of Gatling and Red Hawk, and would make the opponent ignite on fire. However, since the attack missed, we don't know. 13:19, May 3, 2015 (UTC) The steam is from Gear 2. We've seen other "Hawk" attacks and they don't involve fire, only Red Hawk does. 13:44, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Red Hawk seems to just be making Haki do a different thing - create fire instead of harden. I see no problem here. 19:19, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Alright, closing this. 19:22, May 19, 2015 (UTC)